The present invention relates to heat exchangers. In particular, the invention relates to a unitary header and tank structure including of a condenser header and tank unit arranged in parallel relation to a radiator header and tank unit.
Heat exchangers are utilized in conventional automobiles to dissipate heat from the engine, or to provide heat exchange to the interior of the car such as with air-conditioning. Typically, two heat exchangers accomplish the task of cooling the engine and cooling the internal occupancy space of the automobile: a radiator and a condenser. These automotive components are positioned in front of a cooling fan and behind the intake grill. While typically located in close proximity to one another, the radiator and condenser are separate, autonomous units.
As currently produced, radiators and condensers are two separate components. Radiators and condensers may also be linked together structurally by affixing the components together so as to serve as one component. Most often, in these configurations, the headers and tanks from the condenser and radiator are affixed to one another at the inner walls of each of said units. The process of forming a combination radiator and condenser apparatus further includes closing the ends of the hollow members (tanks) and piercing holes in the bases of the respective header units. Heat transfer tubes can then be positioned to align with the holes pierced in the headers. The two header and tank members are then sealed by covering the different components in a cladding material and then brazing the unit to form the combination radiator and condenser unit.
Thus, the manufacture of a combination heat exchanger is a complex process that involves affixing two separate heat exchangers to one another to form a single, cohesive unit.
Another aspect of the current invention relates to the fins that serve to dissipate heat from the heat transfer tubes. As currently produced, each heat exchanger utilizes its own heat transfer fins with two separate fin units.
The present invention relates to a unitary header and tank unit comprising a condenser header and tank unit arranged in parallel relation to a radiator header and tank unit. By having a heat exchanger configured in this fashion, space is saved in the engine compartment. Additionally, by utilizing the disclosed methodology for manufacturing a unitary header and tank unit, manufacturing costs are substantially reduced. The present invention also provides improved overall structural integrity.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a unitary header and tank unit is disclosed comprising a condenser header and tank unit arranged in parallel relation to a radiator header and tank unit. This unitary header and tank unit is formed from a single piece of material. The radiator header and tank unit and condenser header and tank unit maintain separate heat exchange fluid flowpaths. A plurality of parallel heat transfer tubes is connected perpendicularly to each said header and tank units, and a plurality of fins extend between adjacent heat transfer tubes of the heat exchangers.
In another embodiment of the invention, a fin unit that traverses the heat transfer tubes of both heat exchangers is disclosed.